Leaving Wonderland
by NAwsomeness13
Summary: Artemis is forced to tell the team about her family within the next few days. She's getting farther away from the rest of her team, but maybe she and her ex can escape back into wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

"Artemis." Batman stated coldly.

Artemis fiddled with her fingers and looked back nervously. He had requested her to come to the Cave that day. _Alone_. Green Arrow was also in the room, standing in the corner and avoiding her gaze.

"Here in the League we can respect your desire for a secret identity." Batman turned away from her. Artemis cocked one eyebrow up, but she straightened her posture when he looked at her over his shoulder, "However problems arise when they get in the way of completing a mission." There was a scary edge to his voice now.

The next second the screen appeared in the middle of the room. Artemis's mouth fell open. On the screen were two figures: her and Chesire. The camera recorded their encounter, the one on her very first mission, from across the street, but the dialogue was perfectly audible.

"_I suppose now you bring me to justice. Let your new friends interrogate me," Her sly sister said, "I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them knowing everything I know."_

_The blonde archer put her guard down, and the next second the culprit easily disappeared behind the smoke. _

Artemis gaped, her eyes wide, full of guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't want her-"

"As I said, once it affects the mission, it becomes a problem," Batman scowled, "You have until next week to inform the team, otherwise you're off."

"Yes, sir" Artemis avoided his eyes and sauntered out.

_Five days later_

Wally sped into the Cave, ready for the day's mission. It was a surprise assignment, and it must've been important for he was pulled out of school. He ran in the room to see M'gann, Conner and Kaldur already there. Kaldur sat in the corner, fixing his weapons, while M'gann and Conner were...kissing?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did this happen?" Wally ran over, his speed causing a gust of wind to surround a startled M'gann and Conner. Kaldur rolled his eyes from a distance.

The couple exchanged glances. Conner crossed his arms and walked away, "Mind informing the monkey? Sphere needs me."

"Dude!" Wally cried back.

M'gann sighed,"Sorry, Wally, we thought it was obvious." She placed her hand on his shoulder before flying over to Superboy.

"Ah man!" Wally whined.

The sound of the portal interrupted Wally's whines

Artemis entered the room. _Two __more __days_, she thought. She decided to take her mind off of it for the time being,"Hey, anyone know why we were called out so early?" Wally noticed her hair was out of its usual ponytail.

"Batman says it's a special mission! I hope we're going somewhere exciting!" M'gann called from the other side of the room, floating in the air.

"Huh, me too." Artemis said.

Artemis pulled a green hair band out of her pocket, bent over, and flipped her hair over head. She started combing it with her fingers. Wally blushed. He couldn't help but note how lustrous and smooth her hair looked.

He couldn't help but imagine how blissful it would feel to run his hands through the soft, straight locks.

Artemis flipped her head back and secured her ponytail. She caught sight of Wally staring at her, "What are you looking at?" she smirked.

Wally's blush darkened, "Ever think of cutting your hair?I can think up at least three times where it got in the way during a mission," He crossed his arms.

"You know, I think up several times when your brain's dumb ideas messed up a mission, but I never asked you to get a lobotomy have I?" Artemis put her hands on her hips.

Wally turned away and mumbled something under his breath. Artemis clicked her tongue in triumph; she could always manage to make him quiet.

The group had to wait a few more minutes before Batman and Robin arrived in the ship. Everyone turned their heads when they stepped out.

"Hey! What gives? I was in the middle of extracting DNA from chicken tissue- Ow!" Wally's complaint was interrupted by Artemis's elbow to his ribs.

Robin covered his mouth to hide his laughs.

"I've called you in to investigate a recent kidnapping in a European country." Batman continued

"I haven't heard of anything on the news about that recently." M'gann chimed.

"That's because it just occurred. The son and daughter of the Belgian Monarchs were kidnapped. We're taking care of the culprit right now, but the hostages aren't with him. You're job is to find their location and bring them back to Belgium." A picture appeared on the screens of a boy and girl both, about seventeen to eighteen years old.

Wally whistled, "She can rule my country any day-Ow!" He rubbed his side where Artemis elbowed, _again_.

"For God's sake Wally she's being held captive, right now." Artemis retorted.

"You're overreacting." Wally shot back

"Do we know the location of the hostages?" Kaldur cut in.

"We have a lead, but we also required some help." Batman said.

"We have a prisoner in our custody!" Robin piped up, punching his right hand into the palm of his left.

"We have a criminal with us?" M'gann asked her eyes wide.

"He is a prisoner from Belle Reve." Batman replied.

"Belle Reve?" Superboy glanced at M'gann.

"The courts have considered letting him get out on good behavior by the end of this year. He offered to give information he knows on the criminal, including his base." Batman said.

"How do we know he will not try anything…suspicious?" Aqulad asked.

Batman pulled out a remote, "We received these from Belle Reve gaurds, this will keep him under control."  
>"I call dibs on the remote!" Wally waved his arm in the air.<p>

Robin ran towards his friend, "No way, I already dibbed!"

"Rock-paper-sissors?" Wally proposed, his hand out.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Let's get going already." She walked away and boarded the ship, "So, who's our victim-" Her sentence was cut off by her own exasperated expression.

_Cameron_

It was Icicle Junior.

"Hey, honey. I'll gladly be your victim."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews everybody! I really appreciate them. Now, this is a spitfire fic, but there are some ArtemisxIcicle junior moments here. Also, some badly written homoerotic subtext. Cause i like that stuff. Again, reviews are appreciated! So is constructive critisism.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your name?"<p>

Artemis could only stare back. She was glad he couldn't recognize her; gaping like an idiot wasn't her ideal way of meeting up with her ex. Hopefully the mission would be a lot easier.

"Okay…" Cameron responded wearily at her silence, "You're a bit shy; we can still have a good time." He leaned against the wall behind her. Artemis cracked a tiny smile, he hadn't changed. A familiar warmth enveloped her as she remembered all the times and laughs they shared.

"Ah! There we go!" He pointed her lips, making her smile widen. He was still such a pathetic flirt. Not as pathetic as Wally…

Oh shit. Wally. The Team. They couldn't know she dated a criminal they still didn't know she was _related_ to one.

Resisting the urge to jump off the ship was hard.

"Hey! It's you!" Superboy called, as he entered the bioship.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tommy Terror. How's your sister doing? You two hit third base yet?"

Superboy averted his eyes for a moment, "Listen I'm really sorry, but I had a job to do."  
>"Sorry! I thought we connected, and you betrayed me! Did those nights in that cell mean nothing to you?"<p>

Artemis cocked her eyebrow at the last statement.

Conner tried again, "I'm sorry buddy, and I know I wasn't exactly myself at Belle Reve, but I mean everything I said. I'm sorry if I messed things up with your Dad, but if it helps I realized caring too much about mine got in the way of what's good. I mean, you're getting out soon. I think that's pretty cool."

Cameron calmed down, he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't wait to see the old man's face when I'm giving him monthly visits."

Superboy chuckled, "Yeah, that's how you do it."

The two boys laughed and bumped fists. Artemis sighed at the sight; her two white rabbits, she had lost both of them.

M'gann and the three other boys entered the ship. Kaldur approached Icicle Junior, "Know that you are under our surveillance at all times. If you try anything threatening we have the authority to use your powers against you."

"Actually, I have the authority." Robin strolled in and grabbed the remote from Kaldur.

"Pfft, we didn't even go best two outta three." Kid Flash crossed his arms.

"Okay, let's go!" M'gann chanted, she flew over to Artemis, "Artemis, I didn't get a chance to connect with you."  
>Oh shit, Artemis thought. She covered her face with her palm.<p>

"What?" Cameron walked over to Artemis, shocked, "Is that really you, Alice? I could barely recognize you in that outfit," Artemis could only nervously bite her lip.

A millisecond later a force pushed Cameron away from her. It was Kid Flash. Artemis's eyes widened in surprise, "It's Artemis. Back off juvie."

Icicle Junior just blinked, "Who's the giant banana?" He directed his question towards Artemis.

"Kid Flash!" Wally interrupted, "Sidekick to the Flash! My friend Speedy- er Red Arrow and Green Arrow were the ones who put your sorry butt in jail. Remember?"

Cameron cackled, eyeing Wally up and down, "I wouldn't have noticed. Your legs look like they belong to a chicken more than a superhero that runs all day."

Wally felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He smacked his thigh and got closer to Icicle Junior, "Oh yeah? Me and my legs will take you down any day."

Icicle Junior snorted, "I doubt that, we get a lot of time to work out in Belle Reve." He cracked his knuckles. The boys were nose to nose.

"Hey! Stop!" Artemis wedged herself between them, pushing Icicle Junior back. Wally narrowed his eyes at her, really mad that she was touching him. "Its okay, we used to date." She finally admitted.

The sound of the remote hitting the floor was the only sound in the ship. Everyone but Cameron was staring at her as if she grew another head. Wally had a small blush on his face. Artemis squeezed her eyes: this was exactly what she _didn't_ want to happen. They were judging her, she knew it, and now she'd have to deal with it again in two days if she wanted to stay on the team.

"No! It's not like that." She tried redeeming herself, "It's been at least a year, way before he got arrested for the first time." Artemis rambled on frantically. Fortunately, everybody seemed to have calmed down- save for Cameron who looked insulted.

M'gann squeezed Artemis's arm, "I don't mind, I mean, I'm just really surprised." M'gann brought her head closer to her ear, "I would have never guessed he was your type after I saw him in Belle Reve."

Robin came up to her other side and gave her a light punch, "Yeah we know _you're _not crazy and evil."

"Uh, hey! Right over here." Icicle Junior raised his arms.

"Artemis, we will not question your private life any further. You have proved your loyalties thus far. We need to focus on the mission, we'll head to Belgium and Icicle Junior will direct us from there." Aqualad instructed.

"Yeah, yeah." Junior waved it off.

As everyone assumed their positions in the ship, Cameron made his way towards Artemis. From the opposite end of the ship, Wally's body tensed up.

"Hey, Alice, how've ya been?" He whispered in her ear.

Artemis turned to face him, "Oh, you mean not stealing and terrorizing people? Great." She quickly turned her back to him. From the corner of her eye she could spot Wally's fist on the table in front of him. He was probably furious, she thought, at her dating a criminal.

"Come on, babe, you know how it is. You know how our dads are."

Artemis sighed. She did know. Their fathers had been, you could say, colleagues. They were how Artemis and Cameron met. The two teens would train while their fathers planned whatever diabolical plan they were planning.

"Well, I think its pretty sweet you managed to stay outta trouble. You managed to score with the Justice League? I mean with Sportsmaster- Ow!"  
>Artemis grabbed his arm, "Shh, they don't know."<p>

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really? I see your as hostile as ever." Artemis let out a laugh. She was, but she had good reason to be.

"That's okay; I always liked that about you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I know you're really mad, but I've been thinking about you, and I'd really like to get back together after I get out."

"Cam." She whined in annoyance.

"I know it's been a while, but no matter what crazy shit I do you can always trust me. We can always deal with this stuff together. It was always easier together Alice."

Artemis gazed back at him, believing what he said. Back when there fathers were working together; they'd always go off together after training. Artemis would be Alice and Cameron would be the white rabbit, taking her away from reality and into their own wonderland.

Artemis looked back at her team. She loved working with them, fighting crime and kicking butt, but the truth was they really didn't know her like Cam did. That was her reality. And after she told them about Sportsmaster, they'd hate her. That was another reality she'd like to escape.

Artemis squeezed Cameron's hand, "Take me away, white rabbit." She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, "Sure thing, lost girl." The gap between their mouths closed.

From the other side of the ship Wally crossed his arms and slouched back with a pout on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Sorry its been taking a while. Now excuse me if I come across as a derp in this fic, but my research skills aren't very good. If anyone wants to send me a PM with complaints/suggestions/corrections feel free! Also, I still appreciate the reviews. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Kid Flash's face was beginning to grow sore from all the scowling, but he didn't care. Artemis was sitting across the ship sucking face with some guy, a criminal!<p>

What bothered him more than the actual sight was how much the sight bothered him. He shouldn't care so much, no one else did. The rest of the team was in their personal slots. Superboy and M'gann were making goo goo eyes at each other, yet Artemis making out with Icicle junior was bothering him more. Stealing glances at the two teens, he couldn't help but think back to the time in Biyalia. Wally quickly pushed those thoughts away; they had nothing to do with what he was feeling right now.

"Jeez, lighten up." Robin teased.

Wally immediately loosened his grip on his dashboard. "What! You think I'm overreacting?"

"Nah. Getting jealous over seeing the girl you like kiss another guy isn't overreacting. Its just reacting fine."

"I'm not jealous!" Wally whisper- yelled, "Aren't you upset Artemis hooked up with a Belle Reve prisoner?"

Robin began laughing his famous laugh, covering his mouth in an attempt quiet it down.

"What's so funny?" Wally demanded.

Robin's breathing slowed down, "I was talking about Miss Martian, Aqualad told me you saw them kissing this morning." His laugher erupted again.

At that, Wally blushed and slouched back in his seat, turning his head away from Robin and back to Artemis and Icicle Junior. They were still making out.

"So where is this place, Junior?" Wally stood up, slamming his hands onto the dashboard.

Artemis seperated from Cameron, "Wally, we're not even on the border yet!"

"Artemis, Kid Flash is correct," Kaldur said, "We'll leave the ship when we reach the border, but we'll need it once we have the hostages."

Robin jumped up, "I'm on it," he pulled out his gadgets, "I'll program the ship to come to us when I give it the signal." He tried to fix a box on the walls of the ship, but he couldn't reach it. Superboy grabbed Robin's waist and gave a lift.

Wally went back to slouching. Looks like his question only kept Artemis off that thing for a couple of minutes.

Eventually, they had arrived. The ship landed in the middle of a green, grassy woodland.

"Let's move." Aqualad ordered.

The team followed him out, one by one. Wally was about to follow Icicle Junior out when he felt a tug at his arm.

"Hey, back off." Artemis said.

Wally looked back at her in bewilderment, "What? I-"

"I know me dating him gives you another reason to complain about me replacing Speedy- because, you know, Speedy would _never_ date a criminal-. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "but save it."

Wally scratched the back of his head, "Artemis, I'm not mad about that anymore." He said this surprisingly gently.

Artemis folded her arms, "Then why have you been acting like a spazz since he got here?"

"I-well," Wally began, once again at a loss for words.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just back off okay?"

Wally followed her out, pouting when she ran back to Cameron's side.


End file.
